life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
The Tempest
The Tempest, a play written by , is a leitmotif in Life is Strange: Before the Storm. A stage play of The Tempest is performed at Blackwell Academy during the events of the game. There are several posters for the play around the campus and a huge stage is set up in front of the entrance on the main campus. The play is scheduled to be performed on Saturday, May 8th, 2010, which will be the day Episode 2: Brave New World takes place.As confirmed by the radio host if you stay long enough in Chloe's room at the beginning of Episode 1. Cast *Rachel Amber (Prospera) : "A newcomer to Blackwell Academy, Rachel Amber blew the doors off her audition a heartbreaking reading of Blanche from Tennessee William's . Other interest include athletics, debate team. boosters fundraising, local history, and nature. Rachel hopes to one da grace the stages of Broadway and the silver screen of Hollywood." *Nathan Prescott (Caliban) : "A favorite son of the oldest and most influential family in Arcadia Bay, Nathan hopes this performance of The Tempest will only further the legacy of the Prescott name at Blackwell Academy. Playing Caliban has been a challenge for the sophomore, who enjoys sports, photography, and casual hangouts with his many friends." *Dana Ward (Miranda) : "A sophomore, Dana has performed in two other productions at Blackwell Academy since her freshman year. Dana enjoys football (go Bigfoots!), social media, and school dances. She hopes to be a member of the Vortex Club when she's a senior." *Hayden Jones (Ferdinand) : "This show marks the introduction of Hayden Jones to Blackwell Academy's Drama Club. He auditioned on a dare, and as it turns out, actually really digs acting. A sophomore, his other interests include playing sports, ""herbals"", and taking long walks in the woods." *Juliet Watson (Ariel) : "Juliet's primary interests include journalism and social activism, but she is very excited to be debuting this spring in the role of Ariel, the capricious and powerful spirit Prospera has enchanted and bound to do her magical bidding." Crew *Travis Keaton - director : "A veteran of Broadway, Travis Wilbury Keaton serves the prestigious Blackwell Academy as a teacher of the dramatic arts, mentor, and friend. He hopes this humble reinterpretation of Shakespeare's masterpiece can inspire the next generation of the country's leaders to strive for greatness, and never to forget his motto: ars gratia artis." *Steph Gingrich - stage manager *Adam Glenn - tech crew *Gina Yao - tech crew *Stella Hill - tech crew *Jason Redford - tech crew *Brooke Scott - sound designer *Evan Harris - program cover/poster designer Symbolism The tempest is another word for a storm. TBC Theories TBA Trivia Parts * Hayden's performance in Episode 1 is a part of Act 3, Scene 2, Page 2-3. * Dayna's part "My affections are then most humble. I have no ambition to see a goodlier man." is part of Act 1, Scene 2, Page 23. Episodes All episode titles of Before the Storm are references to Shakespeare's The Tempest. * Episode 1's title "Awake" derives from Prospero’s speech to Miranda in The Tempest’s Act I, Scene 2, Page 14: "Awake, dear heart, awake! Thou hast slept well. Awake!"''http://nfs.sparknotes.com/tempest/page_38.html * Episode 2's title "Brave New World" derives from Miranda’s speech in ''The Tempest, Act V, Scene I: "O, wonder! How many goodly creatures are there here! How beauteous mankind is! O brave new world, That has such people in't!" (5.1.215-218) * Episode 3's title "Hell Is Empty" derives from Ariel’s speech in The Tempest, Act I, Scene 2: “Hell is empty and all the devils are here.” Achievements * The achievement "Awake, Dear Heart" which the player receives for finishing Episode 1, is a reference to the same part of The Tempest the title for Episode 1 derives from. * The achievement "O, Wonder!", which the player receives for finishing Episode 2, is a reference to the same part of Miranda's speech in The Tempest the title for Episode 2 derives from. * The achievement "All the Devils are Here", which the player received for finishing Episode 3, is a reference to the same part of The Tempest the title for Episode 3 derives from. * One of the achievements the player can collect in Episode 1 is called "Dramatis Personae" which is a reference to classical drama. The term, deriving from Latin, describes the (main) characters in a dramatic work written in a list, usually featured at the begnning of the dramatic work's text.For more information on "dramatis personae", see . Gallery Pre-Released Footage Blackwell Board.jpg|The Tempest poster at the Blackwell board. Pre-Released Footage Blackwell Entrance.jpg|The Tempest posters at the Blackwell entrance. Pre-Released Footage Stage at Blackwell.jpg|Stage on the Blackwell campus. Rachel as Miranda.jpg|Rachel dressed up as Prospera from The Tempest. Rachelismiranda.jpg|Rachel dressed up as Prospera from The Tempest. Flyers TempestFlyer.png|The flyer for the school's performance. E1_s09_tempestposter.tex_result.png|The flyer with Chloe as Ariel in her second dream. Website 20170908023414_1.jpg 20170908023422_1.jpg 20170908023425_1.2.jpg 20170908023440_1.jpg References Category:Before the Storm Category:Lore (Before the Storm)